100 Percent?
by Made In The Morgue
Summary: Yoshiki get's help from the class rep before final exams.
1. 100 Percent

"I'm doomed..." Yoshiki muttered as he looked over the review packet. He turned the page over and cringed as he looked at the problems, "I don't even-ow!" He winced and covered the back of his head where he had been hit. He looked behind to see who was the culprit and it was none other than his current girlfriend.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be able to pass." Ayumi said.

"So I'll get a hundred percent on the final exam?" Yoshiki asked.

"I said you'll be able to pass. Even if you fail the final exam you'll still be able to pass the class with a passing grade." She said. "But still it's good if you study so your grade isn't barely passing."

Yoshiki slumped in his chair, "I hate this time of the year. My grades are gonna plummet with all these tests." He said. Ayumi sat down in the desk next to him.

"Ugh my worst enemy... It's definitely math."

Ayumi tapped on the first problem on the packet. "Well it's easy if you remember the steps." She said.

"well I remember the formula..."

For a while it was like this, Ayumi tutoring Yoshiki.

The two were alone in the small classroom focused on getting the review problems finished. Yoshiki was happy that she was helping him, he'd have to pay her back somehow. Maybe take her to an ice cream shop? That would be a nice date. And he could-

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Ayumi fumed looking at him.

"I just explained how to do it and you totally dozed off. You were staring at me but you're eyes looked unfocused."

"S-sorry." He muttered. Ayumi sighed and wrote out the steps.

"Look it's easy once you get it organized."

Yoshiki looked at the steps only half absorbing the information. He looked over at the annoyed class rep. How long had it been? Can they leave now? He really just wanted to spend time with her that didn't involve studying. It had been hard to get any time with her now that exams were coming and she was busy with studying.

"Well are you gonna do the problem or what?" She asked. Yoshiki quickly solved it the way he thought was correct. He wrote out the answer and looked over to Ayumi. "Wrong." She said coldly. "How did you even get a big number? It's suppose to be a smaller one or even a negative..." Yoshiki mentally groaned. He knew if he did it out loud Ayumi would instantly hit him.

"It's like this, look." She began to write out the solution. Instead of looking at the process of solving it he was looking at her. He wanted to kiss her.

He scooted closer to Ayumi, the school chair slightly squeaked on the floor. She didn't notice.

He scooted over more until their chairs bumped. He was sure she could now feel his body heat.

Ayumi paused from writing. A slight blush formed on her cheeks as she noticed their arms were touching. Yoshiki slipped his hand in hers.

"We need to focus on studying." Ayumi said in a quiet voice while looking down at the paper.

"I know." Yoshiki said his breath tickling her skin.

"I-I...we.. we need to focus and..." She was struggling to find words and he found this completely adorable.

He cupped her cheek in his free hand and kissed her soft lips. It was a quick and gentle kiss, but when he pulled away he was surprised to have Ayumi pull him by the collar of his school coat for more. It lasted for a few seconds and then Ayumi quickly pulled away her cheeks an even darker shade of pink. Again, she was cute as always.

"Now finish the rest of the problems!" She piped up. He wanted to kiss her again, but knew it would result in him being yelled at. She wouldn't have minded if they weren't in a classroom studying and if they were somewhere else. She would have gladly accepted his soft kisses and gentle hugs if they were somewhere else, he was sure of it. But now they were at school. Yoshiki looked over to Ayumi's lips.

"I love you." He said. Ayumi let out a surprised squeak. He has said these words a thousand times before to her, but every time she always grew flustered. Yoshiki guessed that she would never get used to it. He was delighted that he was the reason her heart raced and her cheeks blushed.

"I love you too." She said softly looking into his eyes. She had said these words a thousand times to him as well, and every time she did a sweet warmth always filled him accompanied with a quicker heart rate. He wanted to hug her and kiss her.

Ayumi scooted away from Yoshiki's extended arms, "Not. Now." She said suddenly. Yoshiki sighed and started to finish his work. "You're mean." He mumbled.

Ayumi let out a huff of air. "I'm mean? I didn't have to stay behind and help you study, I could have just left."

Yoshiki grumbled some more and then looked over to Ayumi, "Thanks for helping me out."

Ayumi looked over her eyes scanning his face for any signs of annoyance at her behavior. She then crossed her arms. "We can go to wherever you want after you finish, I promise."

Yoshiki started to go through the problems as fast as he could. He wanted to bring Ayumi to the ice cream shop. More importantly he just wanted to kiss her again.

* * *

**Author's note**_:_ Woooooooh I did this instead of studying for finals. And urrgh I feel like they're a little too OOC here...sorry 'bout that.


	2. 101 Percent

Yoshiki sat at home in front of his desk alone. Two days before the final exams...

"Uuuurgh I don't wanna study!" He said aloud as he messed with his hair. Then he took in a deep breath and looked back at his textbook and paper.

"How does she do it?" Yoshiki wondered thinking of Ayumi. She was always the best at studying and her grades were definitely better than his. Yoshiki's thoughts wandered off as he thought of what happened yesterday. It was an awesome date with a lot of making out and-

"No! Gotta study." He said to himself looking back down at his desk. His head then lowered more until he banged it on the wooden surface. He flinched as a familiar spot on his head throbbed. That was a bad idea and now he was thinking of Heavenly Host...Dammit.

He shivered and sat back up ,while trying to shake the bad memories out of his head. Just an hour would do right? He started to solve a problem and then looked over at the answer key. The answer was wrong. He did another and looked at the answer key...wrong again. He did another and just like the others it was wrong. He grew angry why couldn't he get any of this right? He picked up the phone and called Ayumi.

"I'm studying right now so if we can hurry up..."

"Sorry I just need help with a few problems." He said. He grew happy just hearing her voice.

"Are you sure you aren't just calling me just to waste time and talk? You gotta study too!" She said. Well Yoshiki had done that before.

"No no this time I really need help I swear." He said.

" 'Kay." She said, "So on what problems?"

"The math ones again..." He explained the problems he couldn't solve and how they didn't match up to the answer key.

After he finished Ayumi quickly asked, "Wait? What answer key are you using?"

"Answer key A why?" He answered.

"I don't know if I should laugh or be irritated."

"What?"

"It's 'cause you're using the wrong answer key!" She then giggled.

"You're suppose to use answer key B for math. Where did you even get A from? That key belongs to another class that's taking a different exam."

"O-oh..." Yoshiki didn't know. He didn't even have the other key. Was there a mix up when he went to go get one? He couldn't remember.

"Damn...I...I need the other key then. I don't have B."

Ayumi giggled again, "Well I'll come over then." She said. She sounded a little too happy.

"Ah a chance to go over to Yoshiki's! That's what you're thinking isn't it?" He said smiling.

"Shut up! This is for school!" She snapped back. Yoshiki could picture her blushing.

"Can't wait 'till you're here!" He said.

"You're lucky that you need the key otherwise I wouldn't be coming right now."

"I love you too." Yoshiki replied.

"What-! I! UGH!" She then hung up.

Yoshiki laughed and couldn't wait for her to come over.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hey look I did another one! I didn't really expect myself to write another chapter of this. There will probably be another chapter...probably. I really should go study though seriously.


	3. 102 Percent

Yoshiki sat on the stairs with Ayumi in front of the school. "I don't wanna go in when the bell rings." He said.

Ayumi squeezed his hand, "It'll be fine geez, we studied a lot yesterday so it'll be alright. Just get through this test."

"And what about the others after?" He asked.

"Well you got to handle those on another day, today just worry about Math and English."

"I'm more worried about English. If I actually fail that one then...crap."

"You'll be fine." Ayumi said.

"Are you sure?"

"...Yea I'm sure"

"You don't sound sure, what took you so long to answer?"

Ayumi laughed, "I'm just messing with you! I'm sure you'll do fine." She patted him on the back. "And stop biting your lip it's going to start bleeding if you don't"

"Ah...I didn't notice." Yoshiki stopped gnawing and took a deep breath.

"It's chapped too...come here." Ayumi said in a quieter voice. Yoshiki looked towards her. She leaned close and kissed him letting it linger. Well she was being bold today,usually Yoshiki was the one to initiate the kissing. He kissed back and was about to deepen it more when she pulled back.

"If we get saliva involved your lips will just be chapped again."

She said looking down at her feet trying to hide her face. He could tell that she was beet red, he wanted to kiss her again she just looked too cute.

He felt that his lips were moistened. Was she wearing lip balm? He could smell it slightly it had a nice sweet strawberry scent to it.

"Thanks." He said. He felt tempted to lick his lips to taste it, but knew that his chapped lips would return if he did so.

The bell rang interrupting the good mood. Yoshiki flinched at the noise. It was like the bell in a prison indicating each person to get to their cell.

Yoshiki stood up and held his hand out to Ayumi to help her up. she grabbed it and stood up. "Good luck." She said smiling.

"Thanks again. I'm gonna need as much luck as I can get."

"Hey... guys." the two turned to the source of the familiar voice. It was Satoshi. He was trying to catch his breath while walking up the stairs.

"Looks like you just ran a marathon or something." Yoshiki said.

"Yea well Yuka got sick and I had to race to the store to get some medicine and run all the way back and then run here." He said.

"Will she be alright?" Ayumi asked.

"Yea, I called my mom to come back from work to take care of her. She'll be okay."

The three entered the school and started to walk towards their class. They entered the room and sit down in their seats. Naomi was already in her seat with a pencil and determined face.

"You guys ready?" She asked.

"Yea." Satoshi said.

"Of course." Ayumi answered.

"..." Yoshiki looked down at his desk.

"You'll be fine. If anything you'll probably get a higher grade than me." Satoshi said. "You've been studying a lot. I've only studied just yesterday."

"Yea but you're naturally good at math."

Naomi smiles, "Just try your best and I'm sure you'll pass."

"See everyone knows you'll be fine so stop worrying." Ayumi said.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

**Author's note: **Aaaand here's another chapter. Hoped you guys liked it! Now I gotta go get ready for the finals tomorrow.


End file.
